


【高银/松银】三人 下

by yeang0903



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all银时
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeang0903/pseuds/yeang0903
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki/Yoshida Shouyou, 松阳/银时, 高杉/银时
Kudos: 24





	【高银/松银】三人 下

下

银时百般无聊地坐在办公室里晃着脚，手抵着下巴毫无精神地望着低头批改作业的人，“老师，你把我叫了过来为的就是看你改作业吗？”  
松阳抬头浅笑，红笔在银时的头上敲了一下，“陪我一下又不会怎样”

尾指伸进鼻孔挖了挖，把扣出来的鼻屎弹掉，“是不会怎样，可是好无聊，早知道就和高杉他们去打游戏了”  
“是吗？”松阳垂下眼眸佯装认真批阅作业，握着笔的手不自觉用力，“和小晋一起比较开心吗？”

银时闻言一愣，莫名感受到一丝危险，抬眸装作不经意在松阳身上转了一圈，试图在他身上看出些让他心情忽然不好的蛛丝马迹  
“那倒没有，只是辰马家挺多东西可以吃的”

“肚子饿了？想喝牛奶？”  
银时呼吸霎时一滞，松阳的话总让他想到他和高杉在家翻云覆雨的那天，高杉总是在他耳边轻声道该喝牛奶了  
晃了晃头，不知是想拒绝松阳的提议还是想要把自己脑袋那些不堪入目的画面晃出去

松阳无视掉他不自在的举动，在包里掏了瓶草莓牛奶，“好在我今天午休的时候忽然心血来潮买了瓶牛奶”，好心帮他扭开瓶盖，递到了面前  
“喝吧，别饿着了自己”

银时想拒绝的话默默吞回肚里，木讷地接了过来，插进吸管有一口没一口地喝着，心里郁闷得要命  
也许真的是太无聊也或许牛奶助眠的功能成效了，银时觉得自己睡意卷袭眼皮越来越重

“小银？困了就睡会吧，我改完作业再喊你起床”，暴露在空调房的手指有些冰冷，温柔地抚摸着他嫩滑的脸  
银时嘟哝了一声，睡过去那一刻也没想透松阳到底为什么忽然心情不好，也未想到松阳在牛奶里放了安眠药

松阳动了动被银时压在脸下的手，“小银？”回应他的则是沉稳的呼吸声  
眼中掩饰用的暖意逐渐消去，上扬的嘴角仿佛失去了支撑，大手却依然贪恋着男孩的温热不舍得抽开

松阳还记得前些日子，高杉不请自来地跑来找他，手里拿着个随身碟丢了给他，眼底尽是挑衅之意，“老师，给你看看我家小猫”  
为人师表的表面笑得一脸温煦，“小晋什么时候开始养猫了？”  
高杉也不客气拉开椅子坐了下去，下巴抵在十指交叉的手背，身体向前拱，“老师打开看看不就知道了”

富有攻击性的坐姿让松阳心里怎样不悦，脸上依然保持着笑容，面对中二病泛滥的学生最好就是顺着他的意思  
随着影片的进度条的前进，影片中的两个主人公越发越激烈的动作，茶色的眼眸最终失去了笑意

“我的小坏猫可爱吗？”为人师表的外表被迫褪下，高杉享受着心里某种成就感  
松阳轻笑了声，脸上重新挂上了笑容，“挺可爱的，不谢谢老师平时对他的教导？”  
高杉被噎得一句话说不出，看着只是失神了一短暂时间就恢复自然神态的男人，第一次感受到从气势和气场上就输了的感觉

“老师，我就来送个礼而已，用不着这么生气”  
“那我还应该说声谢谢？”  
“那又不用，只是我有个小小的提议”

松阳不出声，就静静等着他数一数二的优等生能说出什么提议出来  
“小猫咪这么漂亮，老师您一个人独食也太自私了不是吗？”  
高杉飞扬跋扈的表情定格在最后一幕

松阳指尖从银白色的鬓角滑落到下巴，游走到果冻色的下唇，毫无起伏的语调听得出一丝苦涩，“该拿你怎么办？怎么就跑去和别的人做那种事呢？”  
看到影片那刻，没有想象中的勃然大怒，只是心里那股失落久久不能消退

本来只属于他一个人的私藏品，被别的男人觊觎着  
不属于他的手在白皙的肌肤上游走，不属于他的东西在体内撞击着，甚至甜腻的声音也不是因为他才发出

高杉翘着二郎腿玩味地看着出现在他家的人，天生富家子弟的身份，使他的动作看起来极为优雅  
“我还以为老师会拒绝我的意思，害得我从辰马家飞奔回来”高杉话是对着松阳说着，但眼直勾勾地盯着窝在松阳怀抱里睡着的人  
“要是不欢迎，我可以回家的”松阳再一次看到优等生在他面前讪讪闭上了嘴

“小猫专用的小房间，我早就准备好了”  
“老师你，一定会很喜欢”  
“当然小猫咪也肯定要喜欢”

银时是被自己燥热醒的，迷迷糊糊中感觉到低频率的震动在体内肆意妄为，不安地扭了扭身子，细滑的布料感直接由肌肤传递到脑神经  
微喘着气意识渐渐回笼，体内的震动并不是自己的错觉，心里第一个反应疑惑着自己怎么又被搞了

感受到双手双脚又被束缚住了就连眼睛也被遮住了，张开眼仍是一片黑暗，试着伸展身体却意外听到熟悉的铃铛声  
银时没由来地慌了，明明心里笃定了是松阳的杰作，可是偏偏出现了和松阳完全没有关系的铃铛

人一旦被剥夺了视觉陷入黑暗中，除了其他感官被异常放大之外，时间概念会变得非常模糊，甚至连思维也会开始非常涣散  
无法知道外边到底发生了什么，他所有的注意力只放在他身后，嗡嗡的震动声在黑暗中意外地清晰

“哈…”生平觉得自己的喘息声是多么地淫秽，弓起身子想把自己埋起来，却把后景一览无遗地展露出来  
他不知道自己被丢在这里多久了，从他清醒过来到现在仿佛过了好长的时间

茫然地吸了吸鼻子，不切实际地想法犹如雨后春笋，尤其松阳不要他了这念头发疯了般跑了出来

松阳和高杉交流完回到房间时，就听见银时在哼哼唧唧  
高杉毫不犹豫地打开电灯开关，啪的一声在静逸的房间显得特别突兀，银时被吓得抖了抖

高杉把整个房间都布置成黑色，墙纸窗帘甚至连床罩都是黑色的，本来就偏白的肤色在黑色的衬托下，更白更诱人  
银时不知道自己现在变成什么样子，可是松阳和高杉的却被眼前的人儿诱得呼吸一滞

银白色的头发上戴着可爱的猫儿发箍，眼睛被黑色的眼罩遮住，脖子上是高杉为他所选的粉色项圈，体内插着的玩具尾端还连着一条尾巴，尾巴还高端性地会左右摆动，活像只大型猫咪  
朱唇微启隐隐约约可以看到嫩红的舌头，因害怕而弓起的身子，在灯光打照下呈现出诡异的美感

“老师？”听到房间有人进来了，努力朝声源的方向望去，却得不到任何回应  
地上铺了层厚厚的地毯，银时只听见门重新被关上的声音，毫无察觉两人已走到身边

高杉指尖轻碰着他的尾椎，随着深邃的脊柱沟缓缓向上划过，银时冷不防倒抽一口气，明显感受到指尖下的肌肤冒了层鸡皮疙瘩  
“老师...”声音仿佛从鼻腔出来，带点鼻音又染上了些颤抖

高杉不满地啧了声，再抬头看见松阳笑得一脸得意，更不爽了  
松阳解开银时手脚上束缚，抓着他已印上了红圈的手腕轻揉，“疼不疼？”  
银时摇了摇头，想伸手把眼罩扯了下来，却被眼明手快的松阳一把握着，“听话，在我允许之前别拿下来”

“我们的惩罚游戏要开始了”俯身在他耳边留了句话，拍了拍他圆润的臀部，“跪起来”  
银时不敢怠慢，借着松阳的帮助跪了起来，猫尾巴翘得老高像只伸懒腰的大型猫咪  
松阳站在他身后，手中的流苏鞭毫不犹豫地打在臀上，留下一串细长的红印

银时被吓得不轻，正想站起来，却被另一双大手桎梏着他地手限制他的行动，他听见松阳毫无温度地问他，“疼吗？”  
银时脑袋混乱得没办法思考明明松阳站在他身后，但却有一双从前面抓着他，他胡乱点着头，“主人...我疼...”

“翘高点”松阳不理会他的哀求，流苏鞭打在身上只会有一点刺痛感而已，更何况他根本没用力  
“不要了...真的疼”  
“现在拒绝得这么利索，和小晋做的时候怎么不见你拒绝？”松阳的话仿佛把银时打入深渊，冰冷得脑袋根本转不过来

松阳见他霎时就僵硬的身子，心里本来还存在的一点气，瞬间消弭无形  
“不问问你前面的小晋，发生了什么事？”

话刚落下，银时的下巴就被高杉抬了起来，重重印了个吻在他唇上  
“啊...忘了告诉你，我把我们的片子给了老师看”  
带点愉悦又欠揍的腔调，银时真想当场就把这人给掐死

终于了解所有状况的银时，一时间就知道他俩师生想怎样了，深吸一口气缓缓抬高自己的臀部  
流苏鞭毫不犹豫就落了下来，“怎么了？现在知道错了？”，另一道又跟着落了下来  
理亏的银时根本不敢回话，努力抬高身子好让松阳赶紧消消气

流苏鞭打起来不疼但声音够大，每打下去，银时心里都会跟着颤了颤  
高杉见他讨好的举动，无奈地叹了口气，“小坏猫眼里只有老师，那我怎么办？”  
银时抬头朝高杉的方向望去，即使带着眼罩，凭着声音很容易确认了高杉的位置

为了抬高臀部，银时前半身几乎靠伏在床上，高杉略长茧的拇指在他优美下巴线摩挲着  
抽开手，把昨天才到货的东西拿了出来，松阳见状也不免有点压抑

“小晋，你到底从哪里找来这些东西”  
“私家货，老板看我买得多私下送我的”  
“……挺骄傲的哈”

被剥夺视线的银时不知道高杉拿了什么，但是听两人的对话就知道一定不是什么好东西  
“稍微抬起身”  
银时借着高杉的帮助，十指张开努力地撑着床，高杉可以清楚看他那没被触摸过得小东西颤巍巍地冒着水

“你知道你像什么吗？”坏心眼地在他耳边低语，“像只等着挨艹的坏猫”  
松阳听到后噗嗤一声就笑了出来，“怎么了？冒水了？”  
高杉唔了一声，“都快滴下来了”

即使看不到，银时也知道两人用着多热切的眼神注视着他  
高杉俯下头与他接吻，熟悉地摸到他的胸前，又是捏又是扯，甜腻的声音皆被堵住了  
松阳下手重了些故意打在猫尾巴上，体内的震动又往更深的地方去了，听到意料中的闷哼，“和小晋接吻舒服得忘记我吗？坏孩子屁股不翘高点要怎么艹？”

后脑勺被高杉紧紧压着，对方灵活的舌头在自己的口腔内肆意游走，只好努力撅起自己的臀部  
半晌，高杉才意犹未尽地放开他，“真觉得亲都觉得不够本”

松阳放下手中的鞭子跪在他身后，把人用力一捞，两具赤裸的身子紧密贴在一起  
高杉顺势也跪在他的面前，胸前的景象袒露地展现出来，高杉痴迷对着粉嫩的胸前舔舐起来  
松阳让他头靠在自己的肩窝，低下头吻了吻被高杉咬红的嘴角，双手用力搓揉着被打红的臀部，“疼吗？”

银时半眯着眼享受着胸前的快感，体内一丝丝微麻的快感，用力搓揉带来的刺痛，气若幽兰地说不疼  
“以后再敢不敢找野男人？”把他体内的震动调到最大  
“嗯啊...不...不敢了”

“嗯？就这样？”气息打在耳旁，舌尖随着耳骨舔弄  
适应了低频率的震动，银时觉得自己快忍不住了，“主人...我错了”  
“然后呢？”松阳依然不想放过银时  
“求...主人原谅...坏孩子，好不好？”

“好，但是你要答应我，以后除了我都不能再找别人”  
银时好字都没说出口，就被高杉用手盖着嘴巴，墨绿色的双眸不悦地看向松阳  
“老师，你这样光明正大在我面前偷跑不好吧？”

搞小心思被抓包的松阳也不慌张，“哎呀，被小晋抓到了”  
低头看到被高杉舔得湿漉漉的胸前，忍不住用手掐了掐，“我家坏孩子真的好喜欢被玩胸部”  
高杉补充道，“一玩胸部，人就软了”

银时无力去吐槽俩师生有点失礼的对话，他所有注意力都放在体内的震动上，比平时松阳用的还要快  
忽然觉得胸前一痛，银时下意识地用手去摸，不知道自己碰到了开关，酥麻的电流从胸前猛地传到全身

脑袋瞬间一片空白，眼前仿佛闪过一道白光，瘫软地靠在松阳的胸膛，白浊尽洒落在高杉结实的腹肌上  
“坏小孩没被碰到就射了？”松阳有点讶异盯着还是很精神的小东西  
高杉楞了一下，啪嗒嗒地跑开很快又回来了，“小坏猫，你这样不行，还没开始你就射了，后面怎么办？”

握着银时的小东西，拿出比上次还要短很多却粗了一圈的金属棒，趁着银时还在慌神中，小心翼翼地探了进去  
也许不长的关系，银时觉得除了涨了点也没什么感觉  
“这是什么东西？”这回轮到松阳不明白了

“就是不让释放出来的东西”  
“我是问上面那个小铃铛是什么鬼东西？”松阳渐渐觉得自己真的和高杉存在着不可翻越的审美差异  
“啧，我特地叫卖家帮我挂上去的，明明就很可爱”

弹了弹挂在尾端的铃铛，“嗯...”，小东西敏感地跳了跳  
松阳把他身后的尾巴扯了出来，两根手指很容易就探了进去活动，“说点好听的”  
“求主人进来享用我”

得意的瞟了高杉一眼，“我先吃，不等你了”  
高杉也料到这种状况，也没有什么不耐，“没事，那一丁点的时间我还等得起”

松阳没接过他的茬，熟悉又温热的通道包覆着自己，忍不住发出满足的喟叹  
“总督…”银时微张开自己的嘴，红嫩的舌头抵在下唇，“我可以先用这里……帮你”

高杉闭上眼深吸一口气，抓着自己的抵在他唇边，“先舔舔”  
“看不了…”委屈又软糯从这平时就很霸道的人身上说出来，格外让人血脉贲张

松阳停下动作让高杉慢慢撤掉他的眼罩，直到他适应了房间的强光，银时这才能稍微观察这个房间  
“别看了，先舔舔”高杉重新抵在他唇边，银时顺从地从根部舔到了顶端，再慢慢含了进去

上下两个小嘴都被填满了，胸前的震动乳夹还在努力地工作着，鼻息间尽是男性气息

松阳抽了出来，坐靠在床头，示意银时自己坐上来  
“我大还是小晋的大？”  
这关乎着男人的尊严，求生欲满满的银时选择回答，“……都大”

高杉摸了摸银时已经湿得一塌糊涂的下半身，思考了下，“那就只好一起进来了”  
在被进入状态，高杉又探了根手指进去，已经有了松阳在里面，高杉勉勉强强才探入一根

“不可能…怎么可能还进得来”银时被高杉的突发举动吓萎了  
松阳抓着开始套弄起来，试图分散他的注意力，“你可以的，不要小看自己”

“唔！”高杉的手指在里面弓了起来，硬硬再拉开更多空间，趁机又探了根手指  
整个时间都过得非常煎熬，直到高杉两根手指都可以自由活动

把手指抽了出来，高杉才进入了个前端，又被银时叫喊着疼  
松阳把银时的脚分得更开，“直接进来”  
高杉牙一咬，刻意不理会银时的求饶，扶着自己强硬地进了去

高杉整根终于进了体内，先待在里面让银时慢慢适应，“我就说你行的吧”  
见银时的小东西逐渐有抬头的趋势才缓缓摆动腰肢

师生俩默契地一出一进，松阳退出去高杉就会进来，不断攻击着最敏感的点  
银时犹如暴风雨中的一叶扁舟，除了发出零碎的呻吟什么都做不了

“呜……要射了”想射却被前端的金属棒堵住了，双手被两人一边一个拉着，想扯掉金属棒都没办法  
“再忍忍…”松阳喘着气地说着  
“忍不了了，呜呜…要射”要射不能射让他无助地留下眼泪

高杉心里暗笑，“怎么这么容易就哭了？我们一起出来好不好”  
“可是…会坏掉”  
松阳还握着他的东西套弄起来，“你真是…爽也哭疼也哭，坏掉也没关系，反正不会用到”

身上多处敏感点被照料到，银时随着一声呻吟，身子忍不住一阵哆嗦，倒在松阳的怀里微微抽动

“居然被艹到干性高潮”不知道是谁先发出了这声感叹  
“真是个宝…”

银时不知道自己被折腾了多久，反正等俩师生把他从浴室抱上床上那刻，他已经累得一根手指都动不了  
在彻底昏睡过去那刻，银时还在想要以什么姿势把高杉揍得遍地找牙  
至于松阳，他打不过躲还不行吗？


End file.
